Family Dynamics
by Gindokei
Summary: Alphonse thinks about how their family's become so big over the past few years. How did it go from mother, father, brother and himself - to so many people who love and care about them? No spoilers.


_Family Dynamics_

**AN: Random. But still one of my favourites. I get to write from Al's point of view!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Brother likes reminding everyone that we have no family or home to return to. I'm never quite sure why. The way I look at it, our family has only gotten bigger and bigger since we started our journey.

There's our actual father, who reappeared after so many years. Unlike brother, I don't hate him. I understand that he had his reasons for leaving. He even told us that mom knew about why he left, so it definitely wasn't his fault that she died. I do wish that he'd been there a little more for us, but as a result, brother and I made our mistakes and learned from them ourselves.

Then there's the colonel. I know brother stiffens every time his name is brought up and pretends to hate him, but I've seen the way he behaves with Colonel Mustang. It's not exactly like a son behaves with his father – although it definitely is much better than the way he treats our _actual_ father – and yet, it isn't the way a brother treats another brother, either. It's a strange, confusing mix of the two, and I think they both enjoy irritating each other.

The first time I saw the lieutenant, I thought she was the coldest-looking person I'd ever seen. She looked totally emotionless. But over the years, I've discovered that it's surprisingly easy to look past her tough exterior and into the tumult of emotions that define her so well. She treats Winry much like a little sister, and she's a sisterly influence for us, too – albeit a sterner, older version.

Speaking of sisters, Winry is always there for us, just like she's been for all these years. She scolds us and takes care of us, and to me, she's one of the closest things I've ever had to a mother, since mom died. She treats brother differently, of course, but there's always a reason for that. Granny Pinako, too, is like our very own grandmother. I've never known my grandmother – maternal, since I know my paternal grandmother died a long time ago – but I can't think of anyone more suited to the role than granny.

Major General Armstrong is sort of like a sister, too, except she's even stricter than the lieutenant! She's sarcastic and pretends to be tough as well, but there's a kindness hidden in her, too. It's just a _lot_ more hidden than with Lieutenant Hawkeye! The way Major General Armstrong protects her army, I'm reminded of a mother once more – because she watches over them, but she's not afraid to let them be independent, either.

Major Armstrong is like an overemotional uncle, the kind you see every three or so years and who nearly breaks your back with his hug, commenting on how _tall_ you've grown and how mature you look.

Teacher is our second mother, and anyone with even half an eye could tell that. She treats us in a harsher way than mom did, but we were still children when we lived with mom. When we went to teacher, we were well on our way to becoming adults, and I think she toughened us up for the better. If she hadn't, we wouldn't have survived any of our ordeals – as simple as that. Mister Sig is kind as well, but he doesn't remind me of my father.

Colonel Mustang's group are like a bunch of older-younger brothers. Age-wise, they're older, of course, but the way they act, you'd be surprised! They're also a lower rank than brother, and I think that rankles them sometimes. The colonel enjoys their antics, acting like an indulgent older brother with them, but the lieutenant keeps them in line.

Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes… although he's not here anymore, he was another person of the uncle variety. The way he loved so fiercely – it made me happy, to see him take near strangers under his wing so readily. Missus Gracia is always kind, like a doting aunt, and Elicia is always fun to play with.

The four chimeras are definitely like older brothers, what with their overprotective streaks! Scar is like an older brother, too, but more aloof and less involved in everyone's day to day life. Doctor Marcoh is sort of like an old grandfather – although he's not really that old – and Yoki is like a spoiled younger brother.

Ling is brother's twin. There is really no question about this. He loves riling brother up, and while they're dissimilar in many aspects – _no, brother, I'm not just talking about the physical aspects!_ – they're also quite similar in others. Mei, on the other hand, is definitely a younger sister – a relatively hardy one, though, since she's usually capable of taking care of herself, but her childishness and innocence make everyone want to keep her safe.

Then there are others, who pass in and out of our lives like distant cousins. But our family is ever-expanding. Every encounter we have adds more members to our ranks, and on a day like this, when I can hear wedding bells ringing and people chatting under their breath as they wait for the bride, I can feel the warm flush of love that surrounds us all, and I take comfort in it.

* * *

**A: 868 words. I like looking at everyone in the FMAverse as one, huge family.**

**Also, let me know - do you think I should keep adding new short one-shots to my collection, _Lead To Gold_, or should I post them separately? I'm unused to handling a random collection, and as a result, I'm not sure what to do with it!  
**


End file.
